1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a device for cutting circular piece parts. More specifically, this invention relates to a method and a portable device for cutting circular piece parts of various diameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,288 by Rojas discloses a portable hole cutting apparatus wherein the torch is supported by means of a frame which includes a vertically extending pivot point engageable with the plate through which a hole is to be cut. The torch is mounted for rotational movement with respect to the pivot point bar and is rotated by means of a motor driven gear drive. A somewhat similar arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,093 by Plumb wherein the torch is supported on a stand and is rotatable relative thereto by means of a mechanical gear drive to cause the torch to scribe a circle of a desired dimension which may be quite small. U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,075 by Young also discloses a holder for a torch used to cut openings and metal. The device uses a pivot point, a motor, and a gear drive which causes the torch to scribe a circle about the pivot point. The torch may be adjusted to whatever diameter opening is to be cut. U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,720 by Doyle is also relevant in this regard and shows a slightly different arrangement using a torch that is mechanically rotatable but which may scribe a rather small opening. Further prior art are the disclosures in U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,154 by Johnson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,025 by Frame. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the improved portable circle cutter and method of this invention.